


my fire's waiting for your spark

by pendragoh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hybrid!Zayn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, cat!Zayn, woohoo, yay for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragoh/pseuds/pendragoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tease me, kitten,” Liam commands shakily, trying to maintain control while even though he’s turned on as hell and wanting to come.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don’t plan to,” Zayn purrs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fire's waiting for your spark

**Author's Note:**

> all i have to say is: the world needs more hybrid!zayn fics so of course i had to write one 
> 
> (disclaimer: the boys aren't mine, title comes from sledgehammer by 5h blah blah)

Liam comes home to find his kitten curled up under the window seat, the slight sun beams rested nicely against his soft sleep-shirt. He takes a moment just to gaze; Zayn always complains about it when he’s awake, so now is his chance.

Zayn looks tiny like this, coiled into the smallest ball possible, the ridges of his spine perking up from underneath his shirt. His hands are folded elegantly over each other, claws gently poking out of his fingers, a docile warning and it makes Liam smile. He travels down to Zayn’s legs, where his feet are tucked into his body, before raising his eyes to Zayn’s hair and his sooty ears.

Quietly, Liam eases himself next to his kitty and lightly rubs Zayn’s back in a soothing manner to slowly wake him up. It has the desired effect, and Zayn mewls grouchily as his heavy eyelids blink open steadily. Feeling delicate and feather-like taps against his back, Liam turns slightly behind himself to see Zayn’s perky, fluffy tail purposely drumming across his backside.

“Liam,” Zayn hums.

“Morning, lazy kitty,” Liam teases softly, nimble fingers scratching behind the feline’s ears.

“Time s’it? Did I really sleep that long?”

“Practice was canceled today.” he answers.

Zayn lets out a strained approval as he stretches, toes curling and paws kneading the flesh of Liam’s thigh. His kitty purrs as he pets along the light dusting of fur all over his body, the sepia strands almost blending in with Zayn’s skin, except the root, where they were creamy.

“You hungry?” Liam asks. The other man shakes his head, brows furrowed grumpily, hands wandering to Liam’s scalp to grip onto his hair, tugging him down petulantly. He complies easily, lips falling lightly against Zayn’s.

Liam starts to pull away after a minute, but Zayn flexes his claws slightly and drags him down again. He hisses as one of Zayn’s fangs faintly cuts the skin on the inside of his lip; it doesn’t hurt at all, but sometimes it happens when the kitten is too excited. Zayn’s tongue alleviates the meager sting, the coarseness licking the blood away.

This gives Liam the opportunity to kiss Zayn deeper, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth, hands moving from his hair to his hips. He grips tightly there until Zayn pulls away and shoves him backwards until he’s resting against the wall.

Zayn’s amber eyes flash with arousal and excitement, a languid rosy blush spreading lethargically from his neck to his chest. He slips his hands under Liam’s shirt and impatiently removes it, quickly taking care of Liam’s jeans and pants too.

Liam shudders with delight when Zayn casually runs his claws down Liam’s chest, goosebumps pimpling up and down his arms. The kitty locks their eyes and laps coyly at Liam’s navel, one of his hands teasing also teasing his cock with barely-there touches.

“Don’t tease me, kitten,” Liam commands shakily, trying to maintain control while even though he’s turned on as hell and wanting to come.

“Oh, I don’t plan to,” Zayn purrs, and he unexpectedly moves his head until Liam is down his throat, fisting at what he can’t reach. He tongues the thick vein of Liam’s cock as he takes as much as he can. When he pulls up to suck filthily at Liam’s balls, Liam’s cock is shiny with Zayn’s spit.

Zayn begins to mouth the one side of his cock, lean fingers trailing the other, and Liam moans throatily as he feels a tidal wave of heat enter his body, cock blurting precome steadily. Zayn slowly Liam down once again, his mouth gradually widening and stretching at the corners. He thumbs at Zayn’s lip and gently pokes his cheek until he can feel his own cockhead—and— _god._

“ _Fuck_ , Zayn, yes, baby,” he babbles as Zayn swallows him deep, the velvety walls of his throat fluttering delicately around the tip of Liam’s cock. Liam removes his hand from Zayn’s face and brings it to the top of his head, fingers clumsily locating Zayn’s ears and rubbing.

His kitten purrs around his cock, the sound slightly distorted but completely and utterly _sexy_ and not to mention the vibration feels fucking amazing on Liam’s dick. As Zayn extracts his claws from where they had dug into Liam’s thigh, he plays with his balls, squeezing and tugging until he’s _just_ straddling the line between pain and pleasure, exactly how Liam likes.

“Kitty,” he croons desperately, “you know just how to please me, don’t you, darling?”

Zayn predictably doesn’t reply, but he does let his hands reach further back until his thumb is lightly applying pressure to Liam’s hole. Liam jerks, fingers instinctively clenching and yanking harshly. He presses his eyes shut, fiercely heaving Zayn off his cock and resting the tip on the spit-slick corners of his baby’s precious mouth.

“S-Stay there, baby,” Liam manages to stutter, one hand jerking himself like mad while the other palms the back of Zayn’s scalp.

His orgasm hits him like a slow disease, the buildup so great it’s almost as if he climaxes for a whole minute straight. He gives a low, lengthy groan as the feeling rises up in his chest and he comes, hips jerking up and ungracefully hitting Zayn on his nose. The first rope of come is thick, and because of his spastic thrusts, it ends up lobbing on Zayn’s eyebrow and running down the side of his nose. He comes all over Zayn’s gorgeous, _gorgeous_ face, pearly, sticky come dripping down his eyelashes and from his upper lip into his mouth.

“Oh, sweetie, you look so good like that.” Liam rasps, coming back to earth. “So messy, my come on your face, so messy and so _mine_.”

Zayn moans and caresses Liam’s legs, his coarse pubic hair, his lower stomach. Liam tenderly intertwines their fingers together, Zayn’s claws resting calmly on the thin skin of the back of his hand, and brings their faces close again, nose brushing against nose.

“You wanna come, don’t you, precious?” he asks sweetly, already knowing the answer.

Zayn drawls a _meow_ , letting it linger and fade, tail swishing back and forth quickly, sure signs that his kitten is getting impatient. Liam wastes no more time and lets go of Zayn’s hand to ruck up his shirt, indicating he wants the piece of clothing off. He shoves Zayn’s trackies so they’re bunched up at his knees.

He gives Zayn a quick peck before his lips travel to the feline’s slender neck, sucking harshly at the flawless hazelnut skin to leave purple rose bruises there. Liam’s left hand comes up to wrap loosely around Zayn’s throat, while his right hand grabs at Zayn’s flushed cock.

He gets straight to business, spitting into his hand because he knows Zayn won’t last too long. The kitty’s ears are already pressed backwards, the syrupy ears so flat against Zayn’s head they almost blend in to his dark hair. Zayn’s claws mark his back, and he knows there will definitely be scabs there tomorrow, the fingernails so sharp they cut open Liam’s flesh.

Zayn’s fluffy tail is wrapped tightly around Liam’s calf, tightening in the same rhythm Liam is using to jack Zayn’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful, kitty,” Liam blurts, and it’s true. Zayn’s cock is absolutely breathtaking and mouthwatering, the mocha of his skin fused with the blush of arousal and the strawberry cockhead from not having come yet.

Liam squeezes on his upstrokes, and he gives one harsh grip against the bundle of nerves underneath the head of Zayn’s cock, and his kitten gives a sharp cross between a mewl and a hiss before Liam feels warmth on his hand.

He milks Zayn’s cock to the last drop before he brings his hand up to Zayn’s lips, “Lick it up, kitty, taste how divine you are,”

Zayn flushes before he does just that, sucking on Liam’s fingers and looking so delectable that Liam’s cock gives a feeble twitch from where it’s laying flaccid on his thigh. When Zayn’s finished, he mewls adorably before burrowing comfortably into Liam’s side, kneading against his sensitive back.

“Careful, kitten, your claws really hurt me this time.”

“Sorry, Li,” Zayn says, clearly not sorry at all judging by the smug smirk on his face. “It’ll give your teammates something to look at tomorrow besides your chiseled abs.”

Liam giggles and kisses Zayn before trying to go get a wet flannel to wipe the messy stickiness from their bellies and what’s left on Zayn’s face (although he really doesn’t want to).

“No,” Zayn hisses sharply, “you’re not leaving the bed.”

“Darling, don’t you wanna be clean?”

“No.” he stubbornly insists. “You’re not leaving until I say so.”

“Okay, baby,” Liam acquiesces, wrapping Zayn into his arms and reaching his hands up to scratch behind his ears. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Zayn mumbles, voice muffled. “Duh.”

-

The next day, Liam’s teammates see the scars on his back as they’re changing in the locker rooms. He smiles as they tease him and thinks it was Zayn’s plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the probably large amount of typos !! i hope you liked it, kudos and comments are everything so PLEASE and if you wanna follow me [here](http://subspacezayn.tumblr.com/) or [here](https://twitter.com/raichuzayn) that would be awesome too :) see you next time xx


End file.
